The Trancy Mistress
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Alois x OC. When Claude offers Iris a new job at Trancy Manor, the luxuries of working for an Earl are something she simply can't refuse. Lemon. Mature audiences only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To be honest I kind of hate Alois Trancy, but my friend suggested I do this as a personal challenge, and as I began writing this, I started to understand his appeal. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I have a few ideas on how to continue this, so maybe I'll update later. I tried to keep him as canon as possible and I think I did decent enough. Feedback is always welcome so don't be shy and leave a comment ^^ Thank you all for reading and following! Enjoy~**

"How would you like a new job?"

She scoffed. "What kind of job?"

"Nothing worse than what you're already doing."

She eyed the tall man suspiciously. "I earn a decent wage here. What could you possibly have to offer?"

"You'd be working exclusively for an Earl. Your job would come with all the spoils of working for one."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be a maid for some stuck up rich boy?"

The dark man adjusted his glasses, showing small hints of irritation. "Something along those lines, yes. You are to tend to His Highness's bursts of…impulse."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "His Highness? You've got to be kidding me. What's his name?"

"Alois Trancy, miss."

Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed the man by the collar. "You work for Alois Trancy?"

He ripped her arms off of his otherwise clean shirt and adjusted himself once more. "Please, Miss, I need to keep an appropriate appearance."

She cackled. "I bet you do."

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

"I want a nice dress. And my own room. A nice one. A manor like that will definitely have a nice room for me."

"You may have your own room unless His Highness requests otherwise."

She looked at him somewhat hesitantly. "What's your name?"

"Claude Faustus, Miss."

"Call me Iris."

"Yes, Miss Iris."

"Fine. Let's go. I'm tired enough as is."

Claude bowed slightly, his hand over his chest, "Very good Miss," he said, holding the door of the carriage open for her.

As they pulled up to the mansion, her mouth dropped. It was one of the largest estates she had ever seen, and the grounds were kept to the highest standard. Earl Trancy no doubt was a man with _a lot_ of money. Claude helped her step out of the carriage and they made their way into the manor. She fidgeted with her hair, combing it with her fingers in a rushed manner. Claude introduced her to the other servants of the house, and instructed her to follow Hannah.

"When will I meet the Earl?" she said as she followed Hannah down the maze of corridors.

"I'll help you get ready for His Highness, Miss."

"What's wrong with how I look now?"

"Earl Trancy has high standards, Miss."

She rolled her eyes but let Hannah lead her into a large room with one of the biggest beds she had ever seen. The covers and blankets looked terribly plush. She could sleep forever on something like that. "Is this my room?"

"No, Miss." Hannah said as she began to help Iris out of the dress. _Figures_ Iris thought. Of course something as nice as this wouldn't be for her. Hannah pulled out a gorgeous silk dress with a tight purple corset. Iris looked from the dress to Hannah. "I-is that for me?"

"Yes, Miss."

After a quick bath, Hannah helped Iris dry off and began to put her dress on. Iris had to hold her breath as Hannah tightened the corset around her small waist. She exhaled dramatically. "Bloody hate corsets." She muttered under her breath. The skirt of the dress fell elegantly to her feet and she twirled, enjoying the way the fabric felt on her skin. "So will this be my uniform or what?" Hannah bowed her head, "That is up to His Highness." She explained. Iris nodded.

"Please sit, Miss. I'll do your hair."

Hannah brushed it thoroughly, and pinned two strands from either side of her face together, uniting them in a neat braid. "You're not doing it up?" Iris asked. "His Highness prefers long hair." She explained. As Iris was led down the hall into the main parlor, she couldn't help but stare in awe of everything around her. It was all so clean, so elegant, so…r _ich._

Claude was waiting for them, standing next to a chair facing the opposite wall when they arrived. He cleared his throat, and the chair began to spin around, revealing none other than Earl Trancy himself. He jumped up, squealing excitedly.

"She's an absolute pearl, Claude!" He ran up to her, staring at her face.

"Your Highness, this is Miss Iris."

"Iris!" he shouted. She jumped at the loudness of the sound. "She's a Lady now, Claude. Refer to her as such."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I am the great Earl Alois Trancy. But you can call me Alois!" He spun around as he said so, clapping his hands when he had finished his sentence. "Do you dance, Iris?" he asked her. "Only just a bit, Your Highness." She said, unsure of how to refer to him. "Ah, ah, ah," he said, waving his hand at her. "A-lo-is." He told her, smiling widely when he got to 'is.' Iris bowed her head, feeling strangely out of place.

"Claude! Hannah! Prepare some music! I want to dance with my new pet."

He dragged her into the large ballroom that boasted an incredible chandelier. He spun her around and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up against his chest, as Claude began to play a tune on the piano. "Do you like your dress?" he asked her, swaying them around.

"I believe I should be asking you that."

He chuckled. "You're very beautiful. You can keep it if you wish."

"That's very kind of you."

"Anything you want, ask me."

She nodded, just before he spun her around in dizzying twirls. "How old are you?" he said excitedly. "Sixteen." She replied easily.

He laughed. "I'm only fifteen but I'm still taller than you!"

She bowed her head. "Indeed, my lord." A hand met her face with a large s _mack_ and she stood frozen, wondering what she had done wrong. "Next time I have to tell you my name it'll be much worse than that. Don't tell me you've forgotten it already." He shouted at her angrily. She brought a shaking hand up to her throbbing cheek, staring at the Earl. His sudden shift in mood frightened her more than she cared to say. She had seen men like this before, and they tended to be the most dangerous.

"Forgive me, Alois." She shivered.

He laughed, taking her back into his arms and resuming the dance. "That's better." She was on edge for nearly the rest of the evening; spending time with Alois Trancy was like walking on eggshells. After a few more dances, Alois dropped his hands from around her and yawned loudly. "I'm bored." He declared, then looked at her curiously. "Are you hungry?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Claude, escort her to my room. I'll be there shortly."

She stood waiting in Alois's room, which was even finer than the room where Hannah had helped her dress. There was a grand window with drapes that hung all the way to the floor, and a grand chandelier that took up nearly half the ceiling. His bed was larger than in the previous room as well, and she figured spending the night with the Earl was a small price to pay to sleep in a bed as luxurious as that one. Unless of course, he kicked her out once he was done with her. It was somewhat of a depressing thought, but a thought she was used to, so it did not sting her so sharply. Even if she couldn't sleep in this bed, she was sure Claude had a room prepared just for her. Which was more than what she had before. So nonetheless, she was grateful.

Alois entered, his boots clanking on the floor, announcing his presence. He fell backwards onto the bed, laughing and rolling around. "This will be fun! Come sit with me." He said, patting a spot on the bed. She walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the plush mattress. Claude entered with a bowl of strawberries and placed them on the night table closest to them. "Perfect! You're excused Claude, we're not to be disturbed." Claude bowed his head, hand on his chest. "Yes, Your Highness."

Once the door clicked closed, Alois jumped up to grab the strawberries, and plopped down on the bed. "I love strawberries," he said, somewhat seductively, "My favorite part is when the juices run down my face." She shifted uncomfortably. "Would you like one?" he asked.

"No thank you."

His face fell dark, giving her a glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"Perhaps you could feed one to me?" she tried, hoping to elicit a happier response from the Earl. She was rewarded with another slap to the face. _"I'm_ the Earl! _I_ don't serve anyone!"

"My apologies."

"You're so pathetic," he scoffed, "Who knew someone as pretty as you would be so boring?" Her heart began to pound. If he got tired of her no doubt she would be kicked out into the cold without even a carriage ride back into town. She had to come up with something quickly. If he liked playing Earl then she could play the part of a servant. She had done worse, after all. She quickly reached for the bowl and picked out a strawberry, putting half of it in her mouth. She bit into it slowly, as seductively as she could manage. It was ripe and freshly rinsed, so the sweet juices slid easily down the side of her mouth. She carefully snaked her tongue out, licking up the excess and biting her lip for good measure. The whole time Alois only stared at her with bright eyes, his lips parted so that his mouth stood slightly agape.

Without warning he grabbed her roughly by the hair, pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. "Better," he said, "Now feed me." She did as she was told, placing a plump strawberry in his mouth. For a moment she hesitated, unsure if she should do the idea that had passed through her mind. But it was worth the risk. As the juice inevitably slid out of his mouth and onto his chin, she leaned in closer to him, looking from his eyes to his mouth, and licked the stray juice, all the way up until she traced his lower lip with her tongue.

He ripped the strawberry from her hand and tossed it harshly on the ground. The world rushed past her as Alois pushed her back on the bed, hovering above her as his hands bruised her wrists. "I'm going to make you want me," he said, a smirk on his lips, "And you'll be screaming my name." Her only response was a shaky breath that left her lips. Alois let out a cackle. "That nervous already? Tell me. How does that sound? Are you excited?"

"Of course, Alois."

He sat up, getting off of her, rubbing his chin, thinking. "Alois does have a good ring to it. And like I told you earlier, you're my Lady now,so there's no need for you to address me as a servant." He snapped his fingers, an idea coming to his mind. "When you enter this room, you'll address me as 'Master.' In bed you'll be my slave." He gave a devilish laugh, caressing her cheek. "Do you like that, my pet?"

She bowed her head, trying to keep her eyes innocent. "Yes, Master."

Alois squealed. "Undress me." He ordered. She did as she was told, but when she got to his trousers he held his hand up, stopping her. "Stand up." She did. He leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows, watching her. He cocked his head to the side. "Those colors look good on you, I'll have Hannah make you a special outfit." he said, "But for now, I think I'd prefer them off of you." She nodded, undoing the dress and letting it slip past her shoulders onto the floor. Alois didn't even flinch, which threw her off slightly. She was used to dirty men drooling over her body. But then again, Alois wasn't dirty. He wasn't even fully a man yet.

"Turn around."

He nodded as she completed the circle. "You have attractive curves," he said, standing up and dropping his trousers, "Impress me." She walked over to him, dropping to her knees and licking his member in one long stroke. At this he did flinch. She smiled, looking up at him before taking his head into her mouth and sucking hard. He gave a light groan as he clasped a bit of her hair. She took all of him easily, and it seemed he hadn't been expecting it because he clenched her hair with both hands, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. She began bobbing her head up and down, sucking and trailing her tongue in zig-zag patterns across his sensitive skin. He began meeting her halfway, bucking his hips into her mouth, not trying to suppress his groans anymore.

With a sharp tug of her hair he pulled her away, gasping. She stayed on the ground, returning to her previous position on her knees. "Was that pleasant, Master?" she asked, staring at the ground. "Shut up!" He said through gritted teeth, pulling her hair so that she stood up. "Get on the bed," he said, practically throwing her on. He crawled on top of her, a smirk on his face. "Don't think I don't know where Claude found you." He whispered into her ear, "But don't worry, I'll take care of you now," he licked her earlobe, "And now you've made me nice and hard, so when I shove my shaft into you can't help but scream."

Something about his tone scared her. Alois had proven himself to be unpredictable. Who knew how this night would play out? His face hovered just above hers, his hair falling spasmodically across his face. It was the first time she had noticed how clear his blue eyes were. She blushed without meaning to; never before had she had a client so handsome. Alois seemed to notice the color on her cheeks, and he smirked playfully. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed now?" She shook her head, "No, Master."

He lowered his head and began to suck on her neck slowly, not nearly hard enough to elicit a gasp or moan, but just enough to get her blood flowing. Before long she was involuntarily rubbing her thighs together. As soon as he noticed this he pried her legs open, keeping them separate. "No cheating, pet." He brought his mouth back to hers, teasingly licking her lips as his hands snaked up her curves, memorizing the feel of her skin. Her breathing was becoming more ragged. His eternal slowness was sending her into somewhat of a frenzy. She had never been forced to wait so long, and the pooling between her thighs was getting worse and worse, especially when his hands found her breasts.

"Ungggg." She tried to bite back the sound but couldn't help it. Alois gave her a grin that frightened her. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and squeezed the other with his hand. She clenched the sheets, her back arching reflexively. "Your breasts are sensitive." He breathed into her chest, taking the opportunity to suckle them, biting playfully on her nipples. "Y-yes they are M-m-m-master." With his mouth still on her breasts, his hands slid past her curves towards her seeping juices. His fingers just grazed her tender folds and she jerked beneath him. He laughed. "You're so powerless, aren't you pet?"

"I'm wet for you, Master." She moaned. He trilled his fingers and she jerked again. "Not enough." He said.

"M-master?"

He let out a cackle, his fingers teasing her entrance. "That's it pet, beg for it."

"P-please. Just a little more."

To her surprise he rammed two fingers into her wetness, pumping hard. Her knuckles began to go white as she began to clench the sheets a bit tighter. She had expected him to tease her, pumping his fingers into her with uneven thrusts and patterns, but he didn't. He kept a steady rhythm, careful to watch her body's responses, building her up skillfully. Her eyes closed, and she moaned. Just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped, his fingers still inside her, not moving. She whined in protest, the disappointment on her face undeniable.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "That face! That's a beautiful face. Tell me pet. Tell me what you want."

Iris may have sex for a living, but no one had ever teased her quite as successfully as Alois. Her clients were greedy and finished rather quickly, and she had faked it too many times to count, but for the first time in a long time, she actually _did_ want this. "You," she scratched his torso, "Please, Master. Please give me all of you."

"All of me is a bit greedy, wouldn't you say?" he licked her neck.

"A-am I allowed to be greedy, Master?"

He bit her lip playfully, tugging on it with a visible smirk on his lips while he stirred his fingers inside her. A whining moan left her lips as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her mind raced. She hoped it didn't hurt him; being smacked in the face at a time like this would be less than pleasant.

"Th-then just your fingers. Please. Anything."

"That desperate?" he grinned, pressing his thumb against her clit.

She screamed, her back arching, and her hand quickly went to cover her mouth. He licked her ear. "It's all right pet, they can't hear us." Her breathing was heavy and ragged, her mind spiraling in dizzying patterns. "Tell me again. What do you want?"

"You, Master. I want you."

He twirled his thumb around her clit and she tried (unsuccessfully) to bite back a scream. "I think," he said, as he continued to tease her clit, "That you can be a little better at begging."

"Please," she clawed the sheets desperately, a thin layer of sweat apparent on her body, "I'll do anything." She looked at him, eyes pleading, "Please," she whimpered. He grunted, removing his fingers and shoving his full length into her, causing her to scream.

"Fuck. You're tighter than I thought you'd be."

She couldn't stop moaning beneath him. He was definitely on the larger side, filling her up deliciously. Her hands formed fists on his shoulders as he thrusted deep and hard into her.

"Oh Ma-a-a-a-ahhhhh…"

"That's right," he said in between pants, "Tell me. Tell me how good I feel."

Her nails raked down his back, "Ssss-ooo…bi-i-i-gggg…"

He chuckled wickedly, taking her nipple into his mouth, and it earned him another shrill scream.

"You're close, aren't you pet?"

A whimper was all she could manage as she nodded her head fiercely, her back arching so that her breast went deeper into his mouth.

"Scream my name, pet. Scream it." He panted, thrusting harder and harder with each word.

"Aloisss," she moaned, "Aloi-i-ssssss." The little ball of pleasure that had been building up within her was just about to burst, and she couldn't take it any longer, "A-ah-AHH! ALOIS!"

With a final pump and a few curses Alois came inside her, filling her with his warm seed. He collapsed on top of her, both bodies panting with drunken pleasure.

He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her. "I hope I didn't hurt you before." He said, his voice soft. He looked so young just then, when he spoke to her. For whatever reason pity tugged at her heart. "Not at all, Master. I was out of turn." He smiled and kissed her lips. "Call me Alois." He looked at her, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on her skin. He brought his hand up to touch her cheek tenderly. "Stay with me tonight." She nodded.

"If you weren't my pet would you stay?"

She looked at him, something hard in his eyes she had not noticed before. "I would." She answered. He glared at her. "Why?"

She thought a moment. "You're very handsome. And this bed is very comfortable," she said laughing, "Because of you I was able to wear a dress made out of fabric, this incredible fabric. I never knew cloth could be so soft," she paused slightly, her thoughts getting the best of her, "I'm very grateful." She summed up.

He faced the ceiling, not saying anything for a while. "I can get you another one if you want. As many as you'd like." They sat in silence for a while, before she spoke up again.

"Would it be all right if I rested my head on your chest?"

He turned to look at her. "You want to?"

Her eyes lowered shyly, "It's something I've never done before. Forgive me. I shouldn't have spoken."

"No, no." Alois jumped in quickly, nudging his arm under her. "It's fine."

She rested her cheek on his bare skin, enjoying the _ba-dum_ of his heart, her face rising and falling with his every breath. Her eyes began to flutter closed, feeling suddenly heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude entered his master's room to find Iris curled up against his chest.

"Good Morning, Your Highness."

"Look at her Claude," Alois said, brushing some hair away from her face, "Such a sweet and loyal pet. She stayed the whole night."

Claude stayed silent.

"I want you to make her a special uniform. Make it a short skirt. Like a ballerina. Purple and green would look good on her, don't you think? With her brown hair? And that way she can match me."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Alois glared at his butler. "Well, what more do you want? Get out of here, can't you see my pet is sleeping?"

"You have a meeting today." Claude explained, pulling out the Earl's attire for the day.

"Honestly Claude," the annoyed Earl said, "It's so bloody _early."_

Iris stirred next to him and rubbed her eyes, still groggy, trying to figure out where she was.

Alois flipped over lazily, looking at Iris. "Good morning love. Is he making you uncomfortable?"

She yawned, and locked eyes with Claude.

"Not particularly."

"Very well then Claude. The lady has allowed you to stay."

Claude gave a short bow and began dressing the Earl.

Iris stayed in bed, resting her eyes, enjoying the feel of the soft pillow against her cheek. Once Alois was done, he jumped up, twirling around.

"Well, pet, what do you think?"

"You look very handsome." She said.

"Haha! Claude, she thinks I'm handsome." He grinned.

Claude said nothing.

Alois leaned over the bed, kissing her. "I have a meeting today, so enjoy your time about the manor. You'll have your uniform by the end of the day."

She nodded, "Yes, Alois."

"Claude!" his voice became very sharp. "Let's go."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Iris was left to herself. She felt somewhat awkward, being in such a large and lavish room. She looked around, but her clothes were nowhere to be seen. She crawled back into bed. Sleeping all day didn't sound like such a bad idea either. Just as her eyes began to flutter closed, Hannah walked in.

"Good morning, Miss."

She blinked hard, sitting up but keeping the covers wrapped tightly around herself. "Good morning." She replied.

"I have your uniform for you."

"Already?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Um, very well. Help me put it on."

"Of course, Miss."

When she saw the skirt she nearly fainted.

"Is that all?"

Hannah nodded.

It was maybe a foot of fabric at best. She stepped into it, the green similar to Alois's green vest, and cringed at just how exposed her legs were. She was naked a lot, but never in public. Definitely never in front of someone with a status as high as an Earl. It just felt wrong. She sighed, realizing that she was now Trancy's personal sex toy.

Next came the corset. It was tight. Incredibly tight. Without Hannah using all her strength the corset wouldn't close. And her breasts were practically popping out of it. She was used to tight corsets, accentuating her body was part of her job, of course, but this was something else entirely. The deep purple complimented her skin though, which she appreciated.

With that she was done, and was free to go about the manor to her heart's content. Only, it was rather hard to do in such a tight dress. Along the way she stumbled into the triplets, who were muttering and whispering amongst themselves. It made her uneasy, so she hurried past them, trying to ignore the fact that one of them had bent down to the ground, trying to look up her skirt.

"She was…underwear."

She inwardly growled at the comment and found herself in the kitchen, where she ran into Claude.

"Oh," she said, "Excuse me."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

"No thank you." She said politely.

He said nothing and returned to his work.

"You don't like me do you?"

He glanced at her. "You're a whore. I don't see the appeal."

She clenched her fists. "Not all of us are born lucky."

His long black hair flowed as he looked up at her, his face bored. "Still just a whore."

She scoffed. "I've had costumers like you."

"Doubt it." He said not looking at her.

She sashayed over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and running her fingers up his neck. "Mmm you'd be surprised. You don't like me because I make you uncomfortable don't I? But you want nothing more than to touch me. Am I right, Mr. Faustus?"

"Get away from me." He spoke monotonously.

She giggled flirtatiously. "You come off as a sadist but you're really just a masochist. You like taking orders, don't you?"

He glared at her. "I won't hesitate to hurt you, whore."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I outrank you."

Claude clenched his teeth. "Don't test me."

She jumped up on the counter, knocking off one of the bowls he was mixing and letting it fall to the ground. She crossed her legs and smiled.

"Just admit given the chance you'd take me, _Claude."_

He pointed a knife at her. "Listen here, you good for nothing-"

"ALOIS!" She let out a terrified screech, and Claude's eyes widened.

She gave him the fakest smile she could manage. "Don't fuck with me, Claude."

Almost immediately his boyish prancing was heard coming down the hall, and the doors to the kitchen were burst open.

He stood, catching his breath, practically drooling as he caught sight of his mistress. "What happened here?" he snarled.

She smiled, hopping off of the counter and running up to him.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said happily. "Claude was just telling me how much you'd enjoy seeing my outfit." She spun around to show it off, the skirt flowing around her, making her bottom slightly visible.

Alois watched as she twirled, smiling slyly to himself.

She stepped closer to him and clenched the fabric of his shirt. "But this corset is so tight," she inhaled deeply.

Alois chuckled. "That's the point."

She batted her lashes, looking down innocently. "It'll come off soon though, won't it," she paused, brushing her lips against his ear, "Master?"

Alois gave a wry smile and patted her head. "I should've known you'd be desperate for more." He sighed. "Very well!" he exclaimed, "Anything you want, pet. It's yours. I'll finish up in my office and meet you in my room. Claude! Save my meal for later."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Alois turned on his heels and went on his way, leaving Iris and Claude alone once again.

"You heard him," she said, smiling to herself and not looking at him, "anything I want, I get."

"It was not an order," he said simply, "I'm not inclined to follow it."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Don't threaten me again, Mr. Faustus. And don't call me names, it's rather childish, you know. Especially when you're nothing more than a glorified lap dog."

She took one of the grapes from a separate bowl and popped it in her mouth, shooting daggers at Claude all the while, before turning to make her way up to her master's room.

Alois was already there, waiting for her, undoing his tie. Something strange swirled through her. She had always used sex as a means to get what she wanted. And as much of a bastard as Alois was, he was being incredibly kind to her. It made her feel… _strange._ But she knew better than to let emotions interfere. He'd get tired of her soon enough. And then she'd be left to fend for herself. Again.

But as she pressed her lips against his, it wasn't just strictly work. She was enjoying it. He was the only one of her clients to ever return the pleasure. It made her positively ravenous. She pulled away from their kiss, desperate for air. "You want me to beg, don't you?" Tears lined her eyes. When had she gotten so wanton? "I'll beg," she pleaded, "Please just-"

Alois gave a high pitched laugh and stroked her cheek. "Anything you want pet. But you have to give me what I want first."

She nodded. "Anything, Master."

He smirked. "Good girl."

He hooked his tie around her neck, pulling up on it tightly so that she fell on her knees. He cocked his head at her, smiling. "You're going to suck my dick like this, ok pet?"

Her heart beat furiously against her chest. He wouldn't kill her, would he? She was already choking. With shaky hands she began to undo his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, his penis fully erect and in front of her.

Noticing the worry on her face, his lips curled into a wry smile. "Come now, Kitten. I have to restrain you, or you might scratch me again."

She nodded and he pulled on the tie, pushing her face into his throbbing member. She took his head into her mouth, tasting the salty secretion that was already dripping from him. She groaned as he pushed her head down as far as she would go, doing her best to take all of him. He tightened the restraint, causing her to choke both from the collar and from his dick hitting the back of her throat. Alois groaned, tossing his head back.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could take without completely gagging, so she pulled away to suck on his head, but it only made him pump furiously into her mouth.

Alois hissed, tightening the collar with one hand and grabbing a fistful of her hair in the other. "Fuck, pet. Suck me harder."

She did as she was told, taking the opportunity to cup his balls and massage them in her hand.

He exhaled sharply, pushing her head into him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat with each thrust, Iris gagging at the contact.

"Fuck, yes." He panted.

He began to throb in her mouth, his thrusts becoming more jerk-like and Iris prepared herself for his seed. But at the last moment, he pulled out, spilling himself all over the top of her breasts. She gasped in surprise.

Alois bit his lip, stepping back to look at her. "You look delicious like that."

The warmth on her breasts was disgustingly arousing, though Iris would never admit it. His seed was slowly starting to slip through her cleavage, dripping down to her stomach.

"Lick it up." He ordered, his face dark.

"M-master?"

He said nothing, his face like stone.

Iris tried to wipe off as much as she could with her hand, then slowly sucked her fingers one by one, watching him as she did so. She smiled as she noticed his dick start to harden once more.

He jumped on her, not bothering with the bed as he pinned her to the ground.

"You're such a dirty little slut," he licked her ear, "You like the taste of my cum don't you?"

She stood paralyzed as his icy blue gaze washed over her. How could someone like this be so beautiful?

He pounded her wrists against the ground. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" she yelped, snapping back into reality.

He grinned, and kissed her on the lips. "Ok, Kitten," he suckled her neck. "I'll make you feel good. But no scratching, or I'll have to punish you."

"Y-yes, Master." She said with a shaky breath.

He didn't bother with removing her outfit. It was revealing enough where undressing her wasn't necessary. He simply pushed her underwear to the side and rammed his full length into her.

He smirked. "So wet and tight already…" he groaned, steadily pumping into her, keeping her wrists pinned down on either side of her face. "I bet you taste sweet, don't you pet."

"Mmmphmm…" she bit back a moan, unable to form words.

She was brought to bliss much sooner than she had expected to, and her body convulsed around him. Alois inhaled sharply. "Fuck you get so tight." He pumped harder, sucking her neck and she moaned loudly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you pet?" his voice was husky.

"Oh, yes…" she let out a high pitched whine.

He bit down hard, just above her collarbone, and she squeezed him, squealing and twitching.

"You want to cum again, don't you my slutty kitten?"

He pumped harder and her back arched, a moan the only reply she could come up with.

"Oh, use your words, pet."

"Ye-ah-ahsss…"

He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

He brought her over three more times, reveling in her reactions and how her body convulsed around his throbbing dick. Iris was panting on the ground, her body covered in cold sweat, her hair sticking to her face. She licked her lips hungrily, wondering how many times he could push her over the edge before she succumbed to complete exhaustion. He was sucking on her breasts as she squirmed beneath him, releasing shrill screams, and she could feel him about to bring her over a fourth time, when he stopped suddenly.

"No!" her eyes shot open, and she tried to move her wrists but his grip was a forceful one. "No, no, no…" she whimpered under him, practically on the verge of tears. Not even Alois would be so cruel…would he?

He growled, his face completely dark, and panic struck her heart. What had she done wrong?

"I always give you what you want don't I?" he thrusted once, harshly, filling her to the hilt, hitting a certain spot that made her see stars.

"Augh! Oh….yeas…"

"Don't I?"

"Yes!" She screeched.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, M-m-master." She was trembling.

"Then don't." Thrust. "Tell." Thrust. "Me." Thrust. "No."

He pumped furiously, creating a melody of screams, and she spilled her cream over him again, losing complete control of her body, tightening and squeezing him, and it was enough to bring him over with her. She convulsed again as he filled her with warmth, and she melted beneath him.

He collapsed on top of her, panting.

"You're my," he gasped, "Dirty slut. Aren't you?"

"Yes," she gasped, exasperated. "Yes, Master."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's been forever. But Alois is hard to write for. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Happy reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Iris kissed her Master's cheek, bidding him a good morning. She had been instructed to do so, every morning that she did not wake up next to him. She had taken Claude's place in waking him up, and getting him ready for the day. Claude, of course, was not very happy about that, but as far as she was concerned, he could suck it. She did, however, try to steer clear of him. Something about him rather unsettled her, as much as she tried to push it away. There were moments when Claude would snap, and he would be completely intent on doing something, but on Alois's word, he would stop. It was uncanny, how quickly Claude yielded to certain orders. She knew it was the mark of a good butler, but something about it made her horribly uneasy.

Alois stirred slightly, pulling the covers over his head spitefully. She sighed. He really was just like a child. Just as she thought so, a memory of two nights ago flashed through her mind, and she quickly adjusted her previous statement. He was like a child _most_ of the time. "Alois," she told him, "You have to get up. Claude says you have a lot to do today."

"Fuck Claude." He muttered through the sheets.

She tried to tug at the covers but he held them in place. "Alois."

"No." He grunted.

She sighed, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Won't you please come out?" He poked his head out of the sheets. "I'm the Earl. I tell him what to do." He grumbled, but his expression was playful. She nearly smiled at how much he resembled a young boy, just then.

Slowly, she had gotten better at reading his moods, and was therefore better able to come up with the appropriate responses. "Of course you are," she said, "But you still have to get up and start today. Lots of things depend on you."

He hummed, thinking for a bit, the sheets still wrapped around his body. "Do you depend on me?"

She felt her cheeks warm. She didn't want to. But the simple answer was that yes, she did. He quite literally held her life in his hands. On a whim he could kick her out, and she'd be on the streets again. It was not something she was new to, however. She was always dependent on someone. For once she wanted to know what it was like to not need anyone. But, she knew that was an unlikely scenario.

"Yes, Master."

He smiled and reached for her arm, pulling her fully onto the bed. She yelped with surprise, practically falling on him.

"I just want to stay like this today." He said.

She had no option but to comply.

"Puppet," he muttered, looking at her. His eyes were soft.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"M-Myself?" That had caught her completely off guard. Alois was generally quite selfish in matters like these.

He nodded.

"I'm afraid my life story would bore you to tears, Master."

He chuckled at that, "I want to hear it."

Her eyes lowered. "There's not much to tell. I was an orphan. I generally had very little food. One day a woman came up to me, and called me beautiful. No one had ever told me something like that before. I didn't know what she meant by it, back then, but she offered me work. I think I was nine. And now I'm here."

"I was an orphan too." He whispered.

She nodded, noticing how close their faces were. "Yes, I hear it was quite the tragedy, what happened to the Trancy family."

"I had a brother."

"I wasn't aware…"

"He died really young." He clenched his fists, his expression darkening.

She didn't know why, but at that moment she kissed him, his cheeks in her hands.

"I don't need your pity!" he spat.

She was taken aback slightly, but because she had spent quite a bit of time with him now, she couldn't bring herself to be afraid. "It's not pity." She said seriously, "That someone like you went through so much, and yet here you are…it's encouraging. To someone pitiful like me."

"You're not pitiful," he breathed, his crystal blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

She looked down, avoiding his intense gaze, "You're very kind, Master."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Alois."

Without realizing it, her heart raced at that, and she repeated his name back to him.

"Do you have a last name, Iris?" he asked suddenly.

She stayed quiet for a long time. Iris Sullivan had been her name, many years ago. She belonged to a quaint family, and after a poor business decision, her father killed himself. Her mother died of a broken heart shortly after. What little property they had was stripped away, and Iris was placed in an orphanage. She was beaten and abused, and one way or another she managed to run away. Living on the streets of course, was not much better. And eventually, she became a woman of the night. It was also not ideal, but it provided housing and food. Two things she didn't have previously.

"It used to be Sullivan." She said finally, realizing Alois was still waiting for an answer.

He drew his fingers lazily across her cheek and then up to the top of her face, where he brushed her hair back.

"Would you like to change it to Trancy?"

"A-Alois?"

He had to be joking. She was a nobody. A nothing. She was equivalent to the dirt he walked on. Her heart beat furiously. They hadn't known each other all that long to begin with either. She had been living in the mansion only—what was it? Three months, now?

He smirked. Her chest tightened. Perhaps he was only messing with her. He liked to toy with people and revel in their reactions. She knew that. Still, she couldn't help but be a bit hopeful. If he was indeed lying then that was uselessly cruel.

"I'm asking you to marry me."

"M-Master? Surely you can't be serious. I don't know how to be a lady, or anything close to it. I have no value to my name-"

"I don't really care about any of that." He yawned lazily, stretching out his arms. Then, turning to look at her, "So what do you say?"

Her heart pounded slowly. Marriage was like a contract, that's what the women in the brothel always said. The man provides for you and you return it by giving him sex. And while she naturally belonged to Alois now, marrying him would cement that fact.

He began to cackle, and the entire aura of the room seemed to darken. "You thought I was serious!" he was laughing so hard he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Oh your face was priceless! That look of hope was hilarious!" He grabbed her by the fabric of her dress, so that she sat up. He smacked her harshly across the face.

She didn't know how to react. She had thought for a brief moment that perhaps he was being genuine. She was about to say yes, as crazy as that sounded. But just as she had suspected, he was only doing it to mess with her head. Perhaps she was nothing more than a fool, or perhaps it was because the force of his slap still stung her cheek, but tears began to line her eyes.

"Oh, are you going to cry? Please do!" he said excitedly, "I want to see that look on your face! Come on, don't be shy!"

She quickly got up off the bed. "You should get ready, Master. Claude is expecting you." She made for the door as fast as she could, and shut the door quietly behind her.

The number one rule to being an escort was to never let one's feelings intervene. That was an absolute necessity, and she had learned it long ago. And though Alois was an impossible character to love, she found herself being thrown around by him nonetheless. Perhaps it would be better if he tossed her back into the streets…

* * *

 **A/N: Wow it's been a while haha. Hope you all enjoy ^^**


End file.
